Loss
by Star Awesome
Summary: Father's Day is approaching and the rest of the team is noticing Steve's off behavior. they question him and receive quite a few surprises. this is my first fanfic and it will be better than it sounds. (put on hold)
1. Suspicions

Loss

Chapter 1: Suspicion

It's approaching Father's Day and the rest of the team is starting to notice Steve's off behavior. When they question him they learn more than they ever knew, and get a few surprises along the way. Better than it sounds.

This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it, I will try to update quickly (as long as at least a couple people read it and review) and respond to messages. Also, in this fic Steve is 24 and met Peggy pre-movie.

Everyone is gathered in the main room with the exception of Steve, who has locked himself in his room, again.

"Anyone else notice that Cap has been walking around like a kicked puppy lately?" Tony states breaking the silence. The others reluctantly nod.

"Yes, friend Steve has seemed most depressed in the days I have been on earth." Thor added, he had arrived a few days ago stating that the Allfather said he would be needed, Steve hadn't even said hello.

"Think it has something to do with Father's Day?" Clint questioned from his perch in the window sill.

"Maybe, he hasn't eaten today so if he doesn't show up for breakfast tomorrow I say we get him to talk." Natasha said a hint of worry in her voice that was only discernable if you knew her well. And with that they agreed and headed off to bed.

Sorry it's so short but I don't know if anyone will be interested so I'll leave it on a cliff hanger


	2. Father's Day

Loss

Chapter 2: Father's Day

Thank you all who reviewed and also those who read my story J

Father's day has arrived and the avenger's (minus Steve, again) are talking about their plans for the day over breakfast. As they are talking glances are being swept towards the empty seat at the head of the table.

"You know what guys? I think Captain Mope's chance has come and gone." Tony bursts out after about 20 minutes. "JARVIS where's Cap?"

"Captain Rodgers is currently in his room, Sir, He appears to be in distress." The Al responds.

"Is friend Steve hurt in any form Man in Walls?" Thor worriedly asks.

"He appears to be crying." Answers JARVIS. With a quick look at each other they jump out of their seats and run to Steve's room.

When they knock on Steve's door he opens it, standing there with red eyes, messy hair and wearing sweatpants and a crumpled tee-shirt.

"Yes?" he says, sounding like years of pressure weigh on his shoulders. The rest of the team notices the depressed and defeated air around him and grow even more worried.

"Cap you look like crap." Tony is the first one to talk. After Tony gets a kick from Natasha, Bruce steps up.

"What Tony meant to say, is that we've notice you were feeling under the weather and we want to help in any way we can. You can talk to us." As he finishes the rest nod.

"Come on in and find a seat, this is going to be a long story." Is all Steve says as he retreats back into his room to sit on his bed, hiding a picture in the process. After the team gets settled comfortably he continues. "I guess I should start on July 4, 1920 when I was born. Please don't interrupt me either, it will all make sense in the end." "And yes, Tony, I was born on the Fourth of July. I'm shure that's hilarious to you, but I'm not in the mood." When he finishes Tony shuts his mouth restraining himself from making any comments.

The next chapter will pretty much have Steve's life story and might take a little while. J


	3. Author's Note

Loss

Author's Note

I will be with family over the weekend and don't know if I will be able to get this published. Just a heads up, sorry.


	4. The stories we tell

Loss

Chapter 3: the stories we tell

Hey everyone! I'm back for a new edition of Loss! This chapter is going to be a lot bigger than my others and will contain those surprises ;-). Have fun and R&R!

"You guys are also going to hear a lot of "I'm starting off when I was born because my mother died in child birth." Steve started again, ignoring the team's sympathetic faces. "And like I said before, wait for me to finish, it might get confusing." With a deep breath he continued. "Now my father blamed me for my mother's death, he took care of me for a couple of years but as I grew older I guess I reminded him of her." He went on with a bitter edge to his voice. "He told me we were going for ice cream, a rare treat, on the way back he started apologizing. Next thing I knew he abandoned me at the orphanage." I went into a sort of depression I wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and had selective mutism. After about a year or two I was in really bad heath, the orphanage was dirty and full of vermin. Then Bucky arrived and we became friends, he was able to pull me out of it. But the damage was already done, I grew up sick, malnourished, picked on by others, and abused.

Roll forward a couple years to freshman year in high school, I was in my usual place, ignoring the bullies who tried to get a rise out of me. A group of girls walked by and a beautiful redhead stalked over and told the other boys to back off and leave me alone. They left and she asked me my name, I told her and dumbstruck asked her hers, I wasn't used to pretty girls, or any girls for that matter talking to me." A wistful look had passed over Steve's face. "She told me her name was Peggy Carter, then asked me if I would walk her to class. I, of course, said yes and we hit it off."

Flash forward and we had been dating for a few years. We were juniors and there was a party, we went and like the stupid teenagers we all were decided to smuggle alcohol to spike the drinks. Me and Peggy got drunk and accidentally took it too far, a few months later found out she was carrying. Her parents were sympathetic and gave us some money to buy an apartment and get started, we both got jobs and we fudged our birth certificates so we were eighteen instead of sixteen. Her father was a high ranking military officer and approached us a couple months later with a position for Peggy after the babe was born and could be without its mother for extended periods of time." He stopped to take another deep breath.

"A couple of days past her due date we were on our toes and I was flat out losing it. I was extremely worried for her, my thoughts drifting to my mother, not wanting the same thing to happen to Peggy. I was making breakfast when her water broke. I rushed her to the hospital and held her hand throughout the whole thing, I was surprised she didn't break my hand." Steve let out a small chuckle. The team's minds were running wild, the cap had a kid, when did it die? omg poor cap!

Steve got a faraway look in his eye, "We named her Elizabeth, she was perfect, my little angel." Then his eyes hardened, "When I held her for the first time I promised her and myself that I would NEVER abandon her like my father did."

"We took her home and raised her, I stayed home to watch her when her mother was away. When she was almost eight is when I was approached by Doctor Erskine, Peggy had mentioned me to him and he was interested. Then the serum and you know a bit of what happened after." They knew he had sold war bonds then became an actual Captain after a one man rescue mission.

Steve's voice grew soft, "Me and Peggy decided to act like we hadn't met so we could keep Elizabeth a secret and therefore safe." His voce then started to crack, "But it wasn't enough, HYDRA discovered her." The Captain was openly crying now face in his hands. "While we were overseas they, they TOOK her, they took my little girl, we got back after Bucky died and she was gone, her Nanny slaughtered." Sobbing he continued, "I promised her I wouldn't abandon her, I left and she was gone. She was never found, and it kills me that to this day I never found out what happened to her."

They were silent for a full five minutes before Natasha got up and pulled Steve into her arms. She looked at the others lost, many emotions played out on their faces, anger, sadness, sympathy, horror, surprise, among others. Tony was the first to speak,

"What if I help you find out what happened to your daughter?" Tony almost flinched at the look of desperate hope on Steve's face, he just had to open his big mouth didn't he. "But I might have to hack shield again…"

"Do it." Steve said, a fierce glint in his eyes.

Well… how was THAT? The hunt is on! Please review, I will also take into consideration any suggestions made.


	5. The Search

Loss

Chapter 4: the search

Hey guys I would really appreciate more reviews. My wifi is down, and throw some writers block in there, so I don't know when I will be able to update, sorry. I also hope last chapter left you with plenty of feels . Well here's the fourth instalment of Loss, Enjoy!

The Avengers were currently gathered in Tony's lab. They huddled around the computers searching SHEILD's files. "Damn it" Tony muttered "this is impossible". He thought for a moment, " I have an idea!". "JARVIS, look for files with the keyword _young._ "

"Yes, Sir." After a few minutes the Al spoke again, "Sir, the document containing the keyword you requested has been located, it is labeled experiment 258." Steve's eyes darkened considerably when the word _experiment_ was said.

"Nicely done, pull up the file." Tony waited for everyone to gather around the computer before opening the file.

Journal entry 496, subject experiment 258. _Experiment 258's test results turned out well. Despite being young 258 has responded well to the serum and testing._

Everyone's eyes narrowed at what the sentence implied. After searching some more they found that after Schmitt was defeated and the battle lost, most experiments were put in chriostasis pods. Several such chambers were currently aboard the hellacarrier.

"Let's have a talk with Fury, if it doesn't go over well we'll just have to get the pods ourselves." Steve said with fire in his eyes that they had never seen before. The others agreed.

Sorry the chapters so short, hope you enjoyed it all the same. We're going to have a poll! vote if you want to see Fury comply or if you want them to break in to get the pods. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, until next time bye .


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. A lot has been going on, family stuff, I was in the hospital for a week, phone broke, computer wouldn't work, homework, amount other things. As of now I am discontinuing Loss, in the future I might re-write it though. Very soon I will be starting several other fics so just hang in there. :-)


End file.
